


Decay

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Multi, Post-Season AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: ¿Cómo esto pudo terminar así? Pensó Catra mirando al techo. Ya no podían seguir así.





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Va ser un fic corto así que no esperen mucho.

¿Cómo esto pudo terminar así?

Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y estaba segura de que ya no podía sentir su espalda, el olor a quemado en el aire le daban ganas de vomitar, la sangre caliente no paraba de filtrarse por su nariz.

Catra miró el techo quebrado y cerro los ojos por un momento recordando todos los hechos que llevaron a la destrucción temprana de Etheria por parte de She-Ra, una falsa esperanza, una falsa dios.

 

* * *

1 año antes.

Catra siguió a Adora a una torre de los primeros. Aunque su plan no era seguirla termino siendo una oportunidad para conseguir mas tecnología para Entrapta. La siguió en silenció sin exponer su presencia.

Toda la torre era exactamente igual que la primero que habían ido, pero por alguna razón se sentía más… ¿macabro? Fue un sentimiento difícil de describir, pero por alguna razón Adora no se veía perturbada por el aire.

Algo en el interior de la felina se movió, sus instintos de supervivencia le decían claramente de que no debería estar ahí y que debe sacar a Adora antes de que pase algo extraño.

Catra miro como Adora activo otro de esos hologramas con la señora extraña, pero recuerda que era azul y ahora era de un rojo pálido.

Catra solo escucho murmullos por parte de Adora que intercambiaba con el holograma y esta desapareció para dejar paso a un compartimiento con una gema negra. Catra se sintió incomoda ante la presencia de la gema negra ¡¿Por qué Adora no lo sentía!?

Catra salió de su escondite y gritó ―¡ADORA NO TOQUES ESO!

Adora se detuvo con sorpresa ante el grito de su ex mejor amiga.

―¿Catra? ―Pregunto―. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

―¡Eso no importa! ―Camino lentamente hacia lo rubia con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento en falso para asustar a la otra chica―. Adora hay algo malo con este lugar… a-algo me dice qu-

La morena fue interrumpida por la rubia:

― Catra, tu de todas las personas no deberías decirme lo que no esta bien o esta mal ¿no recuerdas? Dejamos en claro nuestros sentimientos en la ultima torre donde me abandonaste.

Catra notó como la gema oscura brillo de un tono rojo oscuro ante las palabras de la princesa del poder.

―Lo sé, Adora ―Dijo con vergüenza― Pero debes escucharme esta vez ―Apunto a la gema― ¡Esa cosa no está bien!

Adora frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de su enemiga. Catra era alguien que le encanta la guerra y la destrucción así que si la única solución para regresar a Etheria la paz era la gema entonces Catra estaría recelosa de que su diversión se acabase.

―No, Catra ―Dijo Adora viendo la gema― Se acabo de juegos.

Catra corrió hacia la rubia y todo fue en cámara como los dedos de la rubia finalmente tocaron el objeto precioso y de repente hubo una explosión de luz segadora que mando a la felina estrellarse contra una pared cayendo al suelo. Catra se quejo por el dolor de su espalda que el impacto había sido abrumador, abrió los ojos para ver a She-Ra enfrente de ella.

Catra se congelo al verla.

Los ojos azules y brillantes fueron remplazados por un tono rojo oscuro brillando con maldad y tranquilidad, su mano izquierda estaba envuelta de un tatuaje rojo dando la impresión de que a medida pasaba el tiempo crecía lentamente, la espada estaba envuelto en una fina capa de polvo oscuro.

Por primera vez algo le dijo que huyera rápidamente que si se quedaba no iba a salir bien parada.

Un ente maligno.

La felina se levanto del suelo sin dejar de mirar los ojos rojos de la princesa que la miraban como la presa actual, odió esa mirada, la hacía sentir insegura. Miro de reojo la salida de la salida y las pocas piezas tecnológicas que estaban cerca de este, debieron haber salido volando con la explosión. Si corre rápido como un gato saldría antes de que la otra mujer pudiera reaccionar.

―Adora… ―Dijo agitando la cola con suavidad― Eras fuerte antes de tomar la piedra lo cual no era necesario ―Doblo su espalda escuchando como sus huesos tronaban― y sabrás cua- ―Fue interrumpida cuando una gran sombra estaba encima de ella ¡se trataba de She-Ra! ¡¿Cuándo se volvió mas rápida?― ¿Qué? ―Dijo con sorpresa y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida donde la chica rubia casi le pisaba los talones.

Catra recogió varias piezas de la tecnología y se los lanzo a la rubia una por una para que la dejara perseguir hasta que una pieza se impacto en un ojo de la rubia que tuvo que detenerse para sacárselo.

Salió de la torre cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

―Carajo… ―Murmuro corriendo a The Fright zone.

* * *

Catra llego finalmente a la Horda donde busco de inmediato a Entrapta y a Scorpia con un tiempo limitado antes de ver a Hordak. Cuando las encontró les explicó todo lo que paso en la torre con She-Ra y le entrego una pieza a la princesa purpura que determino que las piezas estaban corrompidas por un virus antiguo poseyendo un inmenso poder para She-Ra, Entrapta también confirmo que tendría primero que estabilizar las piezas para encontrar una solución, pero tardaría un tiempo en hacerlo.

Catra suspiro sabiendo que al menos algo pasaría con las piezas y que no fue en vano.

La felina realizo un informe explicando todo lo que encontró en la torre omitiendo lo de Adora y la gema entregándoselo personalmente a Hordak que la miro con la expresión tenebrosa de siempre pero no dijo ninguna sola palabra.

Semanas después no paso nada, Envió exploradores a Brightmoon, Plumeria, Salineas y otros reinos en busca de la chica dorada, pero todo indicaba que no se encontraba ahí. Personalmente fue a la zona de la torre donde vio la puerta de metal intacta lo cual indica que aún no salía. No sabe si preocuparse o no.

Entrapta aún seguía tratando de estabilizar las piezas, pero incluso la tecnología de la Horda modificada por las piezas de la primera torre es insuficiente.

Nadie esperaba que la Horda fuera lo primero en caer.

Catra charlaba con Scorpia vigilando que los mechones de Entrapta no tocaran su cola (que tiene esa horrible maña) y segundos después las alarmas de la base empezaron a brillar con ese sonido agudo e intermitente de que había alguien atacando la base.

La felina miro en las pantallas lo que sucedía a fuera y vio que varias partes de la zona estaba en llamas. Una figura femenina y grande se abrió paso por el fuego con la espada desenvainada. Es She-ra, y se ve muy cabreada.

Catra apago la pantalla y miró a sus amigas que se veían preocupadas por la situación.

―Tenemos que irnos  ―Dijo la felina tomando las riendas de la situación y miro a Entrapta que seguía con sus herramientas―. Entrapta toma tus cosas que nos vamos.

Scorpia frunció el ceño ante la idea de su amiga ―¡No podemos huir así!

―Tenemos que huir ―Dijo la felina, no le gustaba la idea de huir pero necesitaban que Entrapta viva y sabe que si se enfrenta a la rubia no sería competencia―. Entrapta toma tus cosas que nos vamos.

Hubo un gran temblor que retumbo todo el edificio haciendo que se inclinara ligeramente.

―Scorpia no me gusta la idea de hacerlo, pero debemos llevar a Entrapta a un lugar seguro ―No le gustaba la idea de huir pero no tenían otra opción, si hacen un ataque directo no tendrían ninguna posibilidad―. ¿Así que esto es madurar? Je ―Murmuro.

―Pe- ―Iba a seguir objetando, pero hubo una explosión que sonó cerca de ahí haciendo que la pared cediera rompiéndose dándoles una vista de todo el caos del exterior.

― ¡AHORA! ―Grito tomando la mano la princesa purpura que ya tenía un bolso con varios objetos. Corrieron por los pasillos que había mucho caos con los cadetes dispersos y varios soldados dirigiéndose posiblemente a la princesa rubia. Si que querían morir.

Llegaron al Hangar de los Skiff donde se habían llevado la mayoría excepto uno que estaba hasta el fondo.

―¡Súbanse! ―Ordeno― Iré por las llaves ―Corrió a la caseta de vigilancia ignorando los gritos de Entrapta. Agarro las llaves y las mordió y corriendo con las manos y las piernas para mas rapidez. Se subió al Skiff prendiendo el motor de inmediato.

―¡Esperen! ―Grito alguien.

La trio de amigas observaron que se trataba de Kyle y Rogelio que sujetaban a una Lonnie inconsciente

―¡No nos abandones por favor! ―Suplico el rubio con desesperación.

Catra en estos momentos los hubiera abandonado ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? Y mas cuando Lonnie siempre fue cruel con ella. Catra se mordió el labio pensando en el destino que les tendrá la rubia si los deja.

―Corran ―Grito la felina con fastidio. Hubo otro tembló haciendo que unas rocas del techo cayeran.

El trio de amigos finalmente lograron subir dejando a Lonnie en el suelo del deslizador que seguía inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza.

―Gracias ―Agradeció Kyle llorando por el terrible miedo que sentía.

El Skiff tardara en agarrar la velocidad. Catra soltó un suspiro de Alivio. Una figura emergió de la oscuridad y a todos se les fue el aire al ver que se trataba de Adora que no dejaba de ver a la felina como en la torre.

―Oh diablos ―Dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento― Kyle sacaste un 10 en la prueba de los Skiffs así que tu manejas.

―¿Qué planeas hacer? ―Pregunto Kyle agarrando la palanca. Estaba temeroso por pensar en lo que estaba planeando la felina.

―Algo estúpido sin duda ―Respondió Catra sacando sus garras― Algunos le dicen: Ganar tiempo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera objetar la castaña ya estaba a fuera del Skiff preparada para encarar a la otra mujer. Les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a todos, aunque haría algo estúpido.

―Estoy decepcionada de ti Adora… ―Dijo Catra caminando lentamente hacia la rubia que no se había movida― Creí que eras más fuerte ¿pero esto? Esto ya es absurdo. Que tal si mejor te vas por las buenas a tu casita de muñecas y dejas de estar fastidiándome la existencia ¿o qué? ¿Tanto me deseas que no te lo guardas? ―Sonríe descaradamente. Sabe que esta tocando el limite de la mujer―. ¿Deseas bailar de nuevo? ―Pregunto.

―¡Catra cuidado! ―Grito Kyle

―¡Detrás de ti! ―Ahora grito Scorpia.

Catra miro detrás de ella y se topo con los ojos rojos y brillantes de su enemiga ¿Cómo apareció detrás de ella tan rápido? Catra miro el filo de la espada ir directamente a ella así que no lo pensó mucho y se apartó de la trayectoria del arma no sin antes logras rasguñar la mejilla de la rubia.

Cuando Catra estaba a una distancia un poco más segura sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo notando que había un gran corte en este, pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mejilla sangrante de la rubia. Puede que sea mas fuerte, pero sigue siendo una humana. También noto que She-Ra ignoraba completamente el Skiff.

She-Ra de forma automática se toco la mejilla para mirar las delgadas líneas de sangre en sus dedos y volvió a mirar a la felina que no paraba de sonreír.

Scorpia que había visto todo eso tarto de bajarse de inmediato el Skiff pero fue detenida por Entrapta

―Las posibilidades de supervivencia de un organismo como tu es nula. No se recomienda lucha directa ―Saco la tableta y empezó a teclear―. Esto es sin duda fascinante como a la vez peligroso. El virus que corrompió a la princesa es sin duda fuerte y la tiene completamente en su merced ―Activo la cámara de su tableta apuntando a She-Ra― Esto me servirá para analizarla.

―¿y gatito? ―Pregunto Scorpia temerosa por su amiga peluda.

―Oportunidad de supervivencia es de un 10% ―She-Ra golpea a catra con el mango de su espada― 5% ―Corrige de inmediato.

Kyle que había escuchado todo eso miro el panel del Skiff que ya estaba listo para usarse y se alegro ―Al fin― Miro a Catra que se veía apaleada ―¡Catra tenemos que irnos ahora!

―¡Genial! ―Se alegro, la verdad es que casi ya no siente las piernas― Lo siento mi amor ―Miro a la princesa― No tu ―Refiriéndose a She-Ra sino Adora―. Tendré que dejarte de nuevo ―Acto seguido le lanzo sus garras al rostro de la rubia dándole pero sintió un dolor agudo e infernal en su hombro izquierdo. Grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas y trato de sujetarse el brazo, pero maldijo su destino y la cruel realidad al ya no sentir su brazo.

Su brazo se encontraba en el suelo totalmente inerte sin dejar de chorrear sangre.

Cuando She-Ra levanto su arma para darle el golpe final el skiff se acerco con rapidez a la rubia donde la mando contra el muro al impactarse con ella. Antes de que Catra pudiera decir algo ya estaba encima del Skiff. Se retorció de agonía ante el dolor intenso.

―¡CATRA! ―Gritaron de horror al ver la escena y que la felina ya no tenía un brazo y de que estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

―A este punto se va a desangrar ―Advirtió Entrapta― Necesitamos algo para cerrar.

Rogelio de inmediato se quito la chaqueta envolviendo en el hombro de la felina manchándose de sangre de inmediato, pero serviría para parar el flujo por ahora. Catra navegaba en la consciencia a punto de ceder.

―Vamos…vamos… ―Dijo pausadamente― vamos a…a…Brightmoon…brightm- ―Finalmente se quedó inconsciente.

Todos vieron a Kyle sabiendo que hacer.

Próxima parada…Brightmoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. nos veremos pronto :D También quiero aclarar que mi intención del "virus" no es el mismo que en la serie en Dryll.


End file.
